


Can we catch our breath?

by Meneth221b



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: Scott and Hope try to reconnect after AMATW. Keyword being 'try'





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Dave, what do you think?” asked Luis turning his desktop to Dave. Dave narrowed his eyes, thinking hard.  

“I don’t know man… you gotta show me more options,” replied Dave. Luis sighed. Kurt and Scott had zoned out of whatever they were talking and working at their respective desks.

“Okay man,” he turned his desktop to him and opened another page. “This one? This one has to be the one, man” Dave scrutinized the image in front of him as Luis looked at him with baited breath. Dave looked at him then the image.

“This is the one,” declared Dave.

“Oh yeah, baby!” cried Luis, standing up. “This Saturday is going to be the bomb!” Scott, after yawning, turned to Luis.

“Why? What’s this Saturday?” he asked. Luis turned the screen to himself. Scott glanced at it. “What are you two looking at?” he asked striding to Luis’ desk.

“Nothing, Scottie,” Luis reached for the mouse.

“Whoa, whoa, let me see!” he said grabbing the monitor. He looked at the screen to see that Luis was online shopping for suits. He turned to Luis. “Seriously Luis? When we are working? I know you have a thing for online shopping but-”

“Scottie-”

“-these are work hours man. Shouldn’t you be making a rough model for-”

“Scottie!”

“What?!”       

“I have to buy this. I have a thing on Saturday.”

“What? What do you have on Saturday?”

“Luis has date,” said Kurt, without turning to look at them. Scott’s expression changed and he smirked at Luis.

“Oh really?” Luis nodded excitedly. Scott was about to ask something when Dave interrupted.

“Also this ain’t the work hours, man. It’s lunch time,” he said with a shrug. Scott looked at his wrist watch.

“It’s lunch time already?” Scott said, surprised. “Oh, I’ve to pack up. I’m having lunch with Hope,” he said running around the office, collecting paper work that was lying around. “And when I come back, you have to tell me everything, Luis.”

There was a knock on the door and a face peeped in. “Hey, Scott,” Hope greeted him.

“Oh hey Hope,” Scott dropped everything he was doing and beamed widely. He walked up to her and ushered her in. he turned to go back to his desk, still smiling at her which caused him to collide with his desk and knock a cup off in the process. He quickly turned and caught it, sighing. _What an idiot_ , thought Hope. _I missed him_. She had shown up in her work clothes, her hair up in a ponytail. They had been through a lot since the Sokovia Accords: their break up, the house arrest, Hope and Hank hiding, the Quantum tunnel, her mother coming back. It had been a roller coaster. Now finally, they were more than glad to embrace some normalcy that life had offered them.   

“Hey guys,” Hope greeted the other three and they all waved back. “Ready to go, Scott?” she asked. Scott was writing down something on a blueprint. He nodded, engrossed.

“Yeah, done,” he said and turned to Hope. “Let’s go.”

***

Scott suggested a good diner for a casual lunch although both of them were very much aware that this was the first official date since them getting back together. It didn’t take long for the food to arrive and they started chatting.

“So, how’s Hank and Janet?”

“They are doing really well. They got themselves a beach house. Really living the brief retirement, you know,” she said, before biting into her burger. She gulped it down. “How’s Cassie?”

“She’s wonderful. She’s doing great in gym class. Her teachers won’t stop talking about it,” he said, smiling.

“I’m so proud,” she said. “And what about-?” he interrupted her.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad that we’re giving this another try. Hope, you mean so much to me.” Hope gasped at his sudden confession and then smiled softly, taking his hand.

“Not one for subtlety, are we?”

“Not really. No.” Scott brushed his thumb along her knuckles and smiled timidly.

“Scott, I-” Scott’s phone rang. It was Luis. Scott sighed and cut the call.

“Right. You were saying?” Hope licked her lips tentatively and was about to start talking when his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see that it was Luis again. He cut it again. “He gets the hint at the second call, trust me. You were saying?”

“It’s been a while” she was interrupted by Scott’s phone again. She pursed her lips and said, “Take it”

“I don’t want to,”

“Just do it,” she said, putting the phone on speaker. Scott rolled his eyes the moment he realised what she had done.

“What is it Luis?” he asked wearily.

“He-hey scotty. I know you are with ya girl and I didn’t want to disturb but we have a situation here,”

“What?” Scott asked, his ears sharpened when he heard the Dave muttering something in the background. He and Hope exchanged looks. “What is it Luis?!”

“There’s this package with your name on it,”

“What? I didn’t order anything,”

“Yeah man, I know. The delivery guy just said it’s for you and left.” Alarmed, Scott looked up at Hope. Hope spoke up.

“How big is the package Luis?”

“It’s uh- about as big as a Frisbee,” Luis replied.

“Is it too heavy?” Scott asked.

“Not too much.”

“Open it,” ordered Hope.

“Yes ma’am” Luis removed fumbled to remove the tape when Dave could be heard talking to Kurt. “Hold on Scottie,” Luis said, putting the phone on hold. A few moments later Luis spoke through the phone, “Hey Scottie?”

“Yes Luis. What’s in the package?”

“It’s a neck pillow,” Luis said in a low voice.

“What?” said Scott as Hope face palmed.

“It’s Kurt’s neck pillow,”

“So you called me for a neck pillow. Also, since when is Kurt using MY card to order things online-“

“Alright Scottie we need to go. It’s urgent. We gotta go” he hung up.

“Hey, Luis!” Scott rolled his eyes and Hops smiled. To think she had gotten used to such moments with him and his friends and that she even missed them for the past two years.

“It’s okay Scott,” she said. “You were saying something?” at that Scott’s expression softened.

“Right- I am sorry… about a lot of things”

“You don’t have to apologize anymore Scott. Just… please never do that again.” He held her hand.

“Wouldn’t even think about it,” he said and kissed her hand. Their smiles brightened the whole diner. Hope’s phone buzzed.

“It’s dad,” she opened the message. “He wants me in the lab. I have to go,”

“Not so soon,” groaned Scott.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, gathering her things sighing. Scott shrugged.

“When can we meet again?”

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow morning to work out? I hope you maintained your form during house arrest.”

“Alright, when?”

“Six.” Scott sighed dramatically.

“Oh the things I do for you, Hope,” she chuckled and kissed him on the cheek before taking off.       


	2. Chapter 2

“You ready?” Hope asked after a brief warm up. Scott nodded. It had been a while since he’d worked out in a Hope-approved manner but he wasn’t about to tell her that. He made the first move and punched her in the stomach. Hope, ever so agile and flexible, blocked it and launched her palm up his chin and accompanied it with a punch to his stomach. He backed up a few strides. “You do better than this. You haven’t been working out, have you?” Scott shrugged and moved forward only to be hit in the stomach that made him bend down.

“OW!” before Hope could register what was happening Scott’s hand on her inner knew pulled and threw her off balance. She went down with a yelp; one hand grasping Scott’s hair which brought him down with her. Scott groaned at the pull as he lay above her. Hope flipped them over as a result of Scott’s lack of attention.

“Oh no, you didn’t,” panted Hope. She knew he had barely maintained form from the cheap tricks he was playing to survive. Scott wasn’t playing by the rules but she was more than capable of handling whatever spontaneity he wanted to indulge her in. Scott’s hands lay above his head and the wasp went to clasp them before he’d use them. As her head neared his he head butted and flipped them over.

“Ow! Scott!” she whined.

“Aha!” he grasped her hands in his.

“That was foul play and you know it!” _Smartass_ , she thought.

His eyes gleamed as he said, “Maybe. But who’s winning in this situation?” He straddled her hips and smiled. His scent, a mixture of him and his cologne, surrounded her. She would love to pay attention to the structured arms that trapped her but couldn’t take her eyes off his. His eyes shone with glee whenever she looked at them. Hope ignored the dull ache in her forehead and smirked.

“The way I see it, both of us are winning,” her thigh rubbed against his inner thigh.

“Hope,” he chastised. She giggled which automatically made Scott smile. He would gladly lose for that laugh. He was utterly surprised at this part of Hope. _The_ Hope Van Dyne had suggested they make out between a workout session? Well technically, it _is_ a physical activity. _Somebody pinch me_ , he thought. He loosened his grip on her hands and she slithered one down to fist the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Scott responded by letting go off her other hand and taking her in his arms. She entangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss, suppressing a moan from Scott. They shifted their legs a little so that Scott’s lower half lay between Hope’s legs. Scott broke the kiss and kissed a path to her collarbone lightly sucking to make her gasp. Scott pulled the roots of her hair to gain more access to her neck. She let out a sharp moan when he bit that one spot he had memorized on her neck. He smirked against her skin.

“Good morning kids- OH!”

“Mom!”

Hope pushed Scott away who scrambled to his feet while stuttering, “Ms-mrs- ms Van Dyne- Janet-”

“I- just came to ask about breakfast,” said Janet who had her back to them.

“Good morning mom,” said Hope composing herself, unable to do anything about the still evident flushed cheeks.

“Good morning Janet,” said Scott, slightly fidgety.

“We’ll come up for breakfast,” Hope said.

“Right, yeah, I’ll go then. Come join me whenever you’re done.”

“I can’t believe she saw that,” Hope said turning to Scott. He shrugged.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled. Hope should have known. The gym part of the basement wasn’t private. And Janet rose around the same time she came down for her usual workout. Is this what teenagers felt when they were caught making out behind the bushes. She winced at the thought. Her cheeks were flushed when Scott cleared his throat and sauntered. “Anyway, where were we?” he attempted with little hope.

“The moment’s over, Scott,” she said, “Let’s start again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!

Hope scrolled through the categories. _Action, maybe? Drama, not today. Rom coms, not in the mood. Fantasy fiction? Hmm…_

“So what are we watching?” Scott said, walking to the couch from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

“Lord of the rings?” said Hope as Scott sat next to her.

“Sure,” he said, “You know Cassie just finished watching Harry Potter. Now she wants to watch Lord of the rings.”

“That’s not right,” Hope shot back immediately.

“Yeah, I know. Try telling her that,” Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s too soon for Lord of the rings. She should obviously go for the chronicles of Narnia but no. she overestimates herself.”  

“It’s too complicated and she won’t get the true essence of it if she doesn’t read the books. The movie has skipped so many important parts…” Scott nodded and smiled at his girlfriend passionately discussing fiction. “… They didn’t show a lot of battles and so many characters were not written in the screenplay. Tom Bombadil was just not” She stopped when Scott furrowed his brow. “You haven’t read the books have you?” he shook his head. “Narnia?” He shook his head. “Then what did you read Scott?”

“I read Verne and Mark Twain for literature class once if that counts. They were pretty cool,” he said quietly.

“And Cassie?” Scott didn’t say anything. “Not on my watch. We are taking Cassie to a bookstore on our next date. Clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said. Hope clicked on the fellowship of the ring icon and took a sip from her beer. Scott took that as a cue to shift closer to Hope. Unfortunately, they didn’t even make it past the movie title when Hope’s phone buzzed.

 _Please no Hank, please no Hank._ Scott sees a cock block coming from a mile away these days.

“Hey Dad,” she said dryly, clearly annoyed at being disturbed. She listened to her father before letting out an ‘okay’ and hanging up. “He needs your helmet measurements. He lost them while we were in the run.”

“Why did he call you then? How did he know we were together this evening?” asked Scott.

“Maybe mom told him,” she said. She maintained the slightly annoyed look on her face as Scott placed his beer and popcorn bowl on the table.

“Fine, I’ll go,” he said, getting up and checking if his suit was in his jeans pocket. Hope frowned when she saw him reaching for the door. He turned to see a frowning Hope cuddled up on the couch with now two cans of beer and a big bowl of popcorn. “Are you still going to watch?” he asked. She nodded. “Without me?” she nodded again.

“Might as well, you know,” she said. “If you had stayed, I’d probably jump your bones before Bilbo left the Shire.” She took a swig of her beer.

“And that makes me feel so good about leaving!” he said, faking a smile and shutting the door behind him. She chuckled before pressing play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope definitely read a lot, you know with the boarding school and absence of both parents but also wanting to prove her mettle to her dad...


	4. Chapter 4

“So this is what Netflix and chill means?” Hope asked. They were in one of her downsized cars which was placed on the dressing table of Cassie’s room. No phones were carried and Cassie had taken special care that nobody came into her room to disturb them. The back seat had been replaced with a mattress, some pillows and a blanket. Hope had her head on Scott’s shoulder and the two had a laptop in front of them.  
“No, not really,” he said.   
“I don’t get it. Isn’t this what the kids are doing these days?”  
“Hope, Netflix and chill has another meaning,”  
“That makes no sense. We’re watching Netflix and -correct me if I’m wrong- chilling as well,” Scott went to the driver’s seat and started the car.   
“Hold on,” he said. There was no way anyone would enter the room but he would rather not take the risk. Discreetly, he parked it behind a jewellery box and killed the engine. He hopped back and pulled Hope in for a long and slow kiss. Hope, only just getting the hint, broke the kiss.   
“Scott, I swear if you’re lying to me,” she said, as she felt his hand slip under her shirt.   
“Google it!” he groaned as his breath tickled the nape of her neck making her giggle.


End file.
